Falrundaar - Kingdom of the Rolling Hills
A country of vast rolling hills and ancient ruins, the citizens of Falrundaar are the descendants of an ancient human empire. Falrundaar, of the ancient human tongue, translates roughly to, the land of the Soaring Towers. Many of the ancient ruins dotting the country side, remnants of the afformentioned empire, show evidence of there having been large towers once being there. The Capital city of Falrundaar, is one of the last two standing testaments to the old human empire. Named Solaris Golruund, or City of the Golden Sun, it has been kept in repair by the descendants of the Emperor. Though reduced to a kingdom, from their original immense size, the country is still mostly populated by humans, especially to the south. The only other race to populate the south of the country are the dwarves, who were given the mountain range over a century ago, in exchange for a small tithe, and their services, both in smithing and battle, when Falrundaar goes to war. The middle of the contry, known as the highlands, are populated mostly by humans, and ogres, with the occasional rock golem. When they first came, the ogres were treated almost with open hostility, because of their part in the last great war, as well as their slight resemblance (mostly size) to the giants, in which the ancient dislike still runs for the traditional folk (mostly the farmers).Now, they are tolerated, even sometimes liked, for their simple nature, as well as great strength. The Rock Golems, since their seperation from the dwarves, sometimes discover a passion for life, such as growing plants, and occasionnally, the taste for it.Some of them journeyed to Falrundaar to start their life anew in the fields. They have a small gathering every few years to give life to new golems, and restore old ones. The dwarves who live in the south openly recognize the Highlands Rock Golems, as they left their old home because they objected to the servitude of their stone creations. The king of Falrundaar, Arvek `Grizzly Bear` Caldursson, has recently permitted gnomes to build several communities within the Northern forests, in an effort to promote new technology in his kingdom. A treaty was signed to protect the forest and the history of the country however, so that the gnomes are held responsible for any `accidents` which may happen, and so that any history obsessed gnomes won`t dig up ruins without the Crown`s permission. The royal family has strong ties to both the dwarves in the south, and the High elves in the North. The second of the two twin ancient cities which still stand is Lunaris Silvruund, or the city of the Silver Moon. This city contains most of the High Elf population of Falrundaar, as when the Human Empire began to decline, and the Elven nation was on the rise, they became overcome by the beauty and majesty of the city, and steadily began populating it. Hmans and other races do populate the city, but the majority of the citizens are High Elves. The Elves however are extremely loyal to the Monarchy, as Arvek`s ancestor, and the rest of his line (himself included) are courtious and respectful toward the elves, as well as had protected the citizens of Lunaris Silvruund during the war of the Elves. The city however has an High Elven Elder as their governer and representative, though they still defer to the Crown. The King of Falrundaar, Arvek, is a Mourning, and uses his large signature warhammer, which has a hammer on one side, and an axe blade on the other. He prefers wearing leather and chain mail, but is equally able with the royal suit of plate armour. And when going into battle, he always wears the family dragon horn helmet, which his ancient ancestors had shorn off the dragon themselves. Every member of the royal family (exempting those married into), spend a year with the three major groups in the kingdom (soon to be four with the addition of the gnomes in the kingdom): The Dwarves, The Farmers, and The Elves. Arvek took a real liking to the smithing of the dwarves, as well as the poetry and literature of the elves, though he cannot write a poem to save his life. He lives in the royal palace of Solaris Golruund with his wife, Falmina, their two daughters, and infant son.